I Know What You Did Behind My Back
by selubabe
Summary: [HunHan Oneshoot Fic] Inspired on Shawn Mendes ft. Camila Cabello's new song. "He knows dirty secrets that I keep Does he know it's killin' me? He knows, he knows. Does he know another's hands have touched my skin?" RNR PLEASE!


I Know What You Did Behind My Back

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

"Ini tidak benar, Jongin."

Luhan menunduk. Memilin tali sarung bantal milik Jongin. Sementara kakinya berselonjor diatas ranjang empuk milik Jongin.

Ucapan Luhan membuat Jongin menoleh dengan dahi berkerut bingung. Apa maksudnya yang tidak benar? Jongin buru-buru bangkit dari sofa. Menghampiri Luhan yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Maksudmu, Lu?" Jongin menyuarakan pertanyaannya dengan was-was. Jangan bilang Luhan ingin...

"Aku ingin putus."

–putus.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, telah menyadari bahwa Luhan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tidak, bukan hubungan resmi. Melainkan sebuah hubungan diam-diam, selingkuh. Luhan telah memiliki kekasih. Ntah apa yang membuat Jongin dan Luhan berselingkuh.

"A–aku tidak bisa menyakiti Sehun lebih jauh." Luhan melanjutkan. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Tiga tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, tidak sekalipun pria itu menghianati Luhan. Dan Luhan, merasa bejat dengan berselingkuh dengan Jongin. Yang notabenenya adalah teman Sehun.

Jadi, waktu itu Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan pada teman-teman satu clubnya–dance, dan salah satunya adalah Jongin. Jongin saat itu langsung terpikat dengan Luhan. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan gadis dengan wajah menawan dan lekukan tubuh yang indah. Hampir semua teman Sehun tertarik. Namun hanya Jongin yang memiliki nyali yang besar. Ia mengajak Luhan untuk menjalin hubungan dibelakang Sehun. Beberapa kali Luhan ingin mengakhiri ini, namun Jongin selalu bisa menahannya.

"Tidak, sayang. Kau tidak menyakiti Sehun." Jongin berkata tanpa tahu malu. Namun sungguh, kepalanya dipenuhi Luhan dan cintanya tidak main-main.

"Tidak bagaimana?! Aku berselingkuh, aku berselingkuh. Aku–aku..." Luhan tidak mampu lagi berkata. Airmatanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan. Hanya terdengar isakan Luhan yang pilu sekarang. Jongin berusaha menenangkan dengan memberi pelukan, namun Luhan terus menolak hingga Jongin merasa lelah dan menyerah untuk memeluk Luhan.

Beberapa menit, isakan Luhan berangsur hilang. Namun airmatanya masih keluar tanpa suara. Luhan merasa lelah bahkan untuk mengeluarkan isakannya.

"Ingin pulang.." Luhan berbisik, suaranya masih bergetar tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Jongin yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya mendongak, menatap Luhan sendu. "Pulang? Ya. Mari kuantar."

Jongin berdiri lebih dulu. Mengambil kunci mobil juga jaket miliknya. Ia mengenakan jaketnya sebelum kembali menghampiri Luhan yang masih terduduk diranjang, menetralkan napasnya. Ia juga menghapus airmatanya.

"Ayo, Lu."

Luhan mengangguk kemudian beranjak. Berjalan mendahului tanpa menatap Jongin, menjawab ajakan Jongin pun Luhan enggan rasanya. Ia memakai sepatu kets miliknya yang diletakan dirak sepatu. Mengikat surai panjangnya membentuk cepol acak yang membuat anak rambutnya jatuh disekitar dahi dan tengkuk. Luhan tetap terlihat manis walau dengan mata bengkak dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan.

Ia berjalan keluar rumah Jongin. Berdiri didepan mobil pria itu selagi menunggu Jongin membuka kuncinya. Begitu terbuka, Luhan segera masuk dan mendudukan tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada jok sebelah kemudi. Disusul Jongin yang kemudian masuk dan menyalakan mobilnya.

"Antarkan ke apartemen Sehun."

Suara Luhan membuat Jongin menoleh, menatap gadis itu tidak percaya. Namun tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, ia hanya mengangguk menurut walau keberatan.

.

.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya didepan gedung apartemen yang Sehun tinggali. Luhan segera melepas seatbelt yang melingkari tubuhnya dan hendak keluar kalau Jongin tidak menghentikannya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Pria itu memeluk Luhan bahkan sebelum Luhan bisa berkedip.

"Pikirkan kata-katamu, Lu." Jongin berbisik kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Luhan dan hendak mencium dahi gadis itu jika Luhan tidak mengelak dengan tiba-tiba. Jongin menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sarat terluka setelahnya.

"Maaf. Selamat tinggal." Luhan bergumam. Memaksakan senyuman pada Jongin dan keluar dari mobil. Tanpa menoleh, ia segera memasuki gedung itu dan berjalan menuju lift. Memencet lantai dimana apartemen Sehun berada dengan tidak sabaran.

Didalam lift, Luhan benar-benar memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Ia juga memikirkan keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan terlarang ini. Awalnya Luhan goyah. Namun wajah kecewa Sehun muncul pada kepalanya dan Luhan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa cintanya memang hanya untuk Sehun. Ia hanya ingin mencoba hal baru saat itu. Ya, Luhan yakin.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Luhan dengan terburu melangkahkan tungkainya. Langkah kakinya terdengar jelas dilorong sepi itu. Luhan sendiri heran mengapa Sehun memilih lantai sepi sebagai tempat tinggalnya.

Sampai ditempat tujuan, Luhan memencet password apartemen Sehun yang telah dihapalnya diluar kepala. Tanggal hubungan mereka berawal, _230112_.

Lampu hijau menyala, Luhan segera mendorong pintu dan masuk. Mendapati apartemen Sehun yang terlihat sepi. Dari sini Luhan telah mendengar suara televisi menyala. Indikasi bahwa adanya kehidupan disana. Tersenyum, Luhan melangkah lebih dalam. Mendapati pria bersurai cokelat tengah duduk disofa dengan tatapan lurus pada televisi sembari memegang sekantung chips.

Luhan dengan perlahan mendekati Sehun. Hingga tiba-tiba tangannya melingkar pada leher Sehun. Membuat si korban menjengit kaget.

"Jong–Luhan?" Sehun mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati Luhan yang memeluk lehernya. Itu Luhan.. namun beraroma seperti Jongin?

"Hey, Sehunnie." Luhan menampakkan senyuman cerah sebelum memutari sofa dan menempatkan tubuhnya disebelah Sehun. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun. "Merindukanku, eh?"

Sehun dengan otomatis melupakan pemikiran negatifnya ketika gadisnya bertingkah manja padanya. Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada pucuk kepala Luhan. "Ya, aku merindukanmu, rusa. Kemana saja kau tiga hari ini?" Tanya Sehun. Membuat urat saraf Luhan menegang. Tiga hari ini... Jongin mengurungnya. Tidak membiarkan Luhan pergi kemanapun.

"I-itu... sibuk. Aku sibuk dengan tugas kampus, Sehun." Luhan menjawab dengan tersendat. Mengundang tatapan ragu dari Sehun beberapa detik sebelum pria itu menampakkan raut biasa. "Ah, begitu.."

Kemudian hening. Hanya suara televisi mendominasi. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga Sehun pertama membuka suara.

"Luhan," Suara Sehun terdengar serius. Sementara Luhan hanya menjawab dengan dengungan tak berarti. "Aku ingin bertanya."

Luhan mengangguk dipelukan Sehun. Pria bersurai coklat itu menarik napas sebelum menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"Kau, Jongin, sudah berapa lama?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan menegang. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun, beralih menatap pria itu. "A-apa maksudmu, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menatap Luhan datar. Berusaha menutupi sakitnya yang terlihat jelas dimata. "Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tau semuanya." Suara Sehun terdengar bergetar. Sementara Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca matanya.

"Tidak kemari selama tiga hari, aromamu seperti Jongin, tidak pernah bilang kemana akan pergi. Kau kira aku tidak tau?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap Luhan yang akan menangis hanya akan melemahkannya.

"Aku tidak–" Ucapan Luhan terpotong ketika tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri laci. Mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan melemparnya ke atas meja.

Luhan dengan bergetar meraih amplop itu. Mendapati fotonya dan Jongin saat berkencan minggu kemarin. "Ini.."

"Masih ingin mengelak?" Suara Sehun terdengar tajam. Luhan tidak berani untuk mendongak dan menatap Sehun. Ia merasa... kotor.

Isakan Luhan terdengar kembali. Sehun merasakan tangan tak kasat mata meremas dadanya melihat Luhan menangis. Namun dia benar-benar harus melakukan ini. Berpura tidak tau itu menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Luhan?" Sehun merosot. Tubuhnya ditumpu pada lutut tepat didepan Luhan yang masih terduduk disofa. "Katakan kenapa Luhan!" Sehun membentak tanpa sadar. Luhan makin bergetar mendengarnya.

"Aku ini kurang apa padamu?" Suara Sehun kembali terdengar. Kali ini diikuti tangisan yang jarang sekali Luhan dengar. Sehun menangis karenanya?

Luhan mendongak. Meraih bahu Sehun dan memeluk prianya erat-erat walau tangan Sehun tak tergerak untuk memeluknya kembali.

"Maaf, Sehun. Maaf." Luhan berbisik dengan susah payah diantara isakannya. Sehun tidak bergeming. Bahunya bergetar dan isakannya terdengar menyakitkan.

"Pergilah, Luhan."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan bisa merasakan hatinya pecah berkeping. Sehun mengusirnya?

Tangan Sehun bergerak melepaskan pelukan Luhan darinya. Memalingkan wajah, Sehun berkata sekali lagi, "Pergilah."

Luhan menghapus airmatanya, memaksakan sebuah senyum. Ia merasa sadar diri. Ia sungguh buruk untuk menyandang posisi sebagai kekasih Sehun. "Baik. Aku pergi." Ia berdiri. Berjalan menjauh dari Sehun yang masih berlutut.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sekali lagi," Luhan menutup matanya. Menahan agar airmatanya tidak jatuh. "Maaf, dan aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

Tanpa berbalik, Luhan berjalan keluar apartemen Sehun. Meninggalkan apartemen Sehun. Meninggalkan _cintanya._

Putus dengan Jongin, putus dengan Sehun. Apalagi hal buruk yang bisa terjadi setelah ini?

Namun.. apa Sehun benar-benar mengatakan untuk berpisah dengannya tadi?

END

A/N:

HeeeeYYY everyone! I'm back with this shitty fanfiction-

Ok. So, aku buat Hunhan berpisah walau ngegantung /?

Well.. aku ga sejahat itu untuk membuat OTP-ku bener-bener putus. Jadiiii aku akan buat sekuel. Tapi kalau ada yang minat, sih. Kalau ngga ya... biarkan menggantung. Hehe.

Jadi jadi jadiiii udah segitu aja. Ff ku yang lain bakal dilanjut kokkkk /kaya ada yang nunggu ae.

Dah. Thanks for reading. Review, please?


End file.
